The Return Of Slade
The Return Of Slade Is a Two Hour special of Teen Titans and its a crossover of The Loud House Plot After Lincoln is being punished with (no TV No Nothing Etc...) For Ruining His Mother's Job Ceremony Lincoln Decides to Run away Feeling like no one believes in him He Teams up with the Titans 5 and With The Help Of Dark Red To Stop Slade Synopsis It was Summer In Jump City The City was Quiet and Peaceful The Birds are chirping people Greeting each other the city was safe Or was it? Then There wan an explosion coming from the bank it was The Joker Stealing money with Harley Quinn But The Titans 5 manged to stop joker with their Powers Once again Joker was defeated with Harley Quinn and sent Back to the asylum For Good At the Tower The Titans were doing their Usual Blue Lighting was Reading Jinx was writing in her diary and playing with silkie Madam Enchantress was mediating Cyborg 2.0 Was fixing his car and Dark Red was cleaning his weapon he was humming to himself Meanwhile In Royal woods Lincoln Woke Up for his day he had things to do Reading his comic in his underwear and things else he read is comic and enjoyed himself Then as he finished reading his comic book and Puts his pants on he went down stairs to watch some TV But When He came Down He cooked Up Some Popcorn and some Lemonade he Sat down on his couch to watch "AARGH! " As He was watching his show His Sisters came Up to Him they took his Popcorn and the remote leaving Lincoln Dismayed. A Little later Lincoln was eating dinner when Rita revived some good news That her company Her dental work was having a party at the cafeteria and everyone was excited about it was in two days . It was The Day When Rita Performs her dental work in font of the people in the ceremony But then as she was about to pull the patients mouth when suddenly the machine she was using to drill the tooth exploded as the Goo Went everywhere and It Caused The Power to Go Out and The Goo was so Foul and Smelly ( Possibly a skunk ) Was on everyone And Rita's Boss Was Not Happy and confronts Rita But Not Before the machines sprays Goo again On Him causing Rita to be put in debt and Lynn Sr and His Sisters To Be Angry with Lincoln. At Home Lynn Sr and Rita are Angry With Lincoln for Doing Something Like This But Lincoln Tells them That He Didn't Do the Machine mouth Functioned and it wasn't him But Lynn Sr Will have None Of it Lincoln Tells them and blurted Out That It was Ronnie Annie Fault Hearing this Rita Called Bobby Santaigo And asked Him if Ronnie Annie Did This the enraged Bobby Called Lori On The Phone And Breaks Up with her Despite Lynn Sr and Rita's Explain about Lincoln's Mistake But It was Too late Lori was Heartbroken Having enough of this and as well at the end of their Rope Lynn Sr and Rita Harshly Grounds Lincoln saying to him That They Didn't Care If Lincoln was Upset,Lori's heartbroken Or the machine Rita Was Using exploded or malfunctioned and finishes off and screams " YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF THE MONTH! " Devastated By This He walked Upstairs To His As His Sisters Glared at him as well he closed the door Behind him. It was time to Pack Up He Picked some Of his stuff and Leaves The room ( Right before He Writes a Note ) He walks out in the middle of the night and leaves as he was walking he heads towards the school where The science fair was tomorrow He suddenly hears footstep Lincoln was terrified that someone will beat him up and as the doors open in the gym It was a Very Upset Lynn Sr and Rita In their Pj's Fed Up With This Lynn Sr and Rita Grabbed Him By the Shoulders And threw Him Into The Magic Portal Lincoln Grabs Onto the sides of the portal But Lynn Sr Just Pushed Lincolns Fingers away Lincoln got on his feet and quickly keeps the Portal open, but was a split second late as Lynn Sr and Rita Killed Power to The Portal And Lincoln Fell through! Dizzy from the journey across worlds Lincoln Woke Up To see His animation Model had Changed He is alarming to the fact That he is stuck Frantically He tried to get back to the portal but no avail He was stuck Just Then a Red clocked Figure approaches him and comforts Him The Red Clocked Figure Puts Lincoln on the coach and when he removes The Hood off of his cloak To Reval Dark Red and asked him where Did he come from Lincoln begs for his help to stop Slade and who framed him for this Dark red was so moved by this he let’s him help to solve the problem with the help of his titans Back in royal woods a mysterious man puts Lincoln into his room and dressed him up to like him ( he puts a clone of Lincoln in his room ) and started to trash his home and when the family saw that Lincoln trashed the house they became so much angry that they yelled at Lincoln ( with their hair bursting to flames, and his face turning light purple) and their house suddenly explodes into the air and landed back into the ground as Mr Grouse yells at them for stop making noises and grabbing the Lincoln clone with their violent behavior and threw him into his room and slammed the door hard! Inside the clock tower the mysterious man turns his chair around and it was none other than Slade! He laughs at this moment But Not Far Away Lincoln Learns some Of the other titans Like Helping Cyborg 0.5 With His Car,Blue Lighting Where he got his powers Madam Enchantress Meditates, Jinx with her powers and Most Important Dark Red When He Become the Leader But it wasn't Till One Night When Slade Came To the Tower And Took Lincoln! The Next Morning The Other Titans Woke Up and saw That Lincoln was Gone! Madam Enchantress Become Devastaed By this She Burst Into Tears and So as Blue Lighting, Jinx and Cyborg 0.5 did To But except dark red he became Worried that Lincoln was kidnapped or killed! at the Clocktower Slade Kidnaps Lincoln and puts Him Into Gears Slade Explains That He did this so he Can clone Lincoln and everyone will Hate Him For it Lincoln couldn't belive his eyes that He this as Slade Uses His Machine to Clone Lincoln into a Lincoln army Back at Royal woods The Loud sisters feel Awful about being angry with Lincoln That They saw a Note That Lincoln is Gone and Began To Cry So Bad That Their Tears Flooded the Loud Home Dark Red at the Tower was feeling Enraged That Slade Was Caught He Orderd the Titans to stop slade From Destroying the city and Lincoln's world As the Titans 5 Got to Slade With lincoln In his arms But a hairraizing Fight Induces Him and The Titans 5 win and Slade was defeated with that Was deal with it's time for Lincoln to go home the Portal was Fixed and then Lincoln Hugged dark red in tears saying "I Love You Red " Dark red Hugs Him too and Lincoln Bid them good bye and the Titans 5 said the same thing and Lincoln walked to the portal and was Back in royal woods. Lincoln was back Home where the loud sisters were in the living room they turned their heads and Lincoln was Home The Loud family were so happy to have Him back and Apolgizing for not Belving him about what happened and said " Don't Worry the titans 5 helped me as everyone hugged him somewhere in Jump City where The titans were sleeping dark red opens his eyes and smiles Trivia